When body effluent is collected in an ostomy pouch, unpleasant odours exist to which the human nose is highly sensitive. It is desirable (1) to avoid such malodours from escaping from the pouch while the pouch is being worn, and (2) to avoid a highly unpleasant smell emulating from the bag when it is removed for emptying, or disposal. MCAs for use in the managing of malodours released from the pouch when it is removed from the body for disposal, or in order to empty, have been known for several years.
The conventional technique of adding an MCA to an ostomy pouch is by dispersing a few drops of a fragrance, squirting a powder, or by using a capsule containing fragrance or powder. However, it is highly undesirable for the ostomate to have to physically handle chemicals of this type. Furthermore, the abovementioned techniques result, to a greater or lesser extent, in the MCA ending up in the base of the pouch, where it will tend to aggregate with minimal surface area in the form of drops or lumps of powder. For example, a capsule will fall to the base of the pouch, where it will rely on the liquid present in the body waste to release the counteractant. Eventually the capsule will release its contents at the base of the pouch, and only then will it start to counteract the malodours, working from the base upwards. This phenomenon is believed to be the cause of the performance variability commonly associated with products of this type.
An example of such a delivery technique is described in EP-A-0790047.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative system which can enable the MCAs to be placed in the pouch, for example, at the time of manufacture, and to minimise the opportunity for body waste to lie on top of the MCA.
Although the above discussion has focused on problems associated with ostomy pouches, similar problems occur with pouches for incontinence and wound care.